crimson butterfly and blue butterfly in the phantom life
by Sarah Misaki
Summary: let see how our favourite character go through on his life with the guards of the two spirits of butterflies.will he gone nuts or just simply stressed. warning. for some cursing language,ooc and other things.
1. Chapter 1

**konichiwa minna! i am here the new authress.(is that how we spell?) and here i hope no one gives me any flames. please please please so much. here there is my POV in this story of mine. my story will have some ooc,oc and another author. i hope you like my story! R &R OR like and follow.**

* * *

my POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEPPPPPP

SLAM!

ugh... stupid noisy alarm clock. ruining my dream. i wake up and yawn. why i must wake up in this frikkin' morning! stupid morning ... oh no! that is my 6th destroyed alarm clock! damn,mom gonna kill ...

i flip my blanket from me but end up fall from bed.

"umph!,"

"BRAVIANNE CRIMSON HIKARI! HAVE YOU WOKEN UP YET!," my mom yelled from downstairs. yikes!mom angry! i told her that i have wake up and i rush to the bathroom.

ktump!

i . this floor slippery...oh well. time for bath!

30 minutes later...

"wow. that fast... oh well.. mom! i have take bath and change clothe already! i gonna eat this toast and just go to school!bye!love you mom~," i said in sing song voice as i grab my things and toast . i run to my school. wait, what time is now? i look at my watch and see. what?! 5:53 in the morning? oh well... time for me to have fun before school!,"

? POV

I JUST WALKING TO THE SCHOOL IN THIS EARLY MORNING BY MYSELF WITHOUT ANYONE . WHOA!

"SORRY! I DIDN'T NOTICE YOU!,' said a girl with long raven hair and crimson ! are her eyes crimson? cool! ' oh it is nothing to worry about'' i said sweetly. i must show my manners. even i am a frikkin' tomboy.

" hey, i didn't see you around, are you new here? ," said the girl. i nod. she seems excited. "cooll! i have never see any new people around here!,'' said her.

someone gave her sugar? cuz she looks like hyper active and in sugar rush now... nahhhhh... i have seen weirder than this. i shivered looking in those memories.

* * *

 **sorry everyone. i must end it here. so review for the next coming chapter with our loveable DANNY PHANTOM! review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE GUYS ;(.NOW I`M GONNA START ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY,GET READY AVERYONEEE!(SHOUT).**

 **ME=YO,MYSTI-CHAN!**

 **MISS MYSTERI= YEAH! I KNOW WHAT WE GONNA DO!**

 **ME= LET MADE A CHAOS AND CHASE AROUND PEOPLE WITH THIS SYCTHE!( IS IT RIGHT?)**

 **MISS MYSTERI= NO! WE GONNA CHOP THEM WITH MAH BABE!( KISS CHAINSAW)**

 **ME=(SWEATDROP AND RUN INTO THE TOWN)**

 **MISS MYSTERI= WAIT! I AM MYSTERI WITH'I' NOT 'Y' CUZ I AM ( GET SLAP)**

 **ME=JUST DO OUR WORK!**

 **MISS MYSTERI= YEAH YEAH. THIS GIRL DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM ! YEAH BABE!**

* * *

 **AT IN FRONT THE SCHOOL**

''Bye bye i gonna go now to my class,i hope you are the same class with me"say bravery.

"Bye bye bravery-chan!i hope tooo!"say mystery girl.

bravery run into the school while dodging and leaping everything in front of her even the angry guard.

"fyuu~.the teacher didn`t notice me"say bravery.

"why are you late today Hikari?"say the girl who sit infront her.

"OH!Minako you scare me. i faund a wierd girl, i think averyone call her Mystery"say bravery.

"oh i see"say Minako.

"(sweatdrop)y-yeah..."say bravery.

 **After that...**

"hello students, today we gonna have a new students from Tokyo"say teacher.

Mystery walk inside the classroom.

"Wow she`s cute"say boy 1.

"yeah she`s pretty cute"say boy 2.

"she wierd"say girl 1.

"Yeah,i think she wierd"say girl 2.

"Alright,you can introduce your self"say teacher.

"My name is Mysteri Hikari Mirai,i leave at Tokyo"say mysteri.

"Mysteri?!"say bravery.

"bravery?!.Thank goodness:D"say mysteri.

"well~ the wierd girl huh"say Minako.

"Hei hei don`t say like that to her"say bravery.

"hmmm...alright,but you said taht first right?(scary smile)"say minako.

"wha-!i`m sorry mysteri"say bravery.

"it`s soo key:D"say mysteri.

"Okey everyone!.Time to study"

"OKEY!"say everyone.

 **DING DONG DING DONG BREAK TIME...**

 **"** Yeay it`s time for break!"say bravery

"Yeah~"say Minako.

"Oh mysteri do you want to take a lunch with me"say bravery.

"YES I WANT!"say Mysteri.

"ok then lets go mysti-chan"say bravery.

"yeay yeay i gonna take a lunch with bravery-chan,yeay yeay:D"say mysteri in exited.

"(sweatdrop)"Everyone.

* * *

 **SORRY EVERYONE I GONNA STOP IT THERE CUZ I AM LAZY RIGHT NOW OKEY BYE EVERY ONE SAYONARA!**

 **ME:(TAKE CHAINSAW AND CHASE EVERYONE AROUND HER).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys!XD.I`m back!.so i want to write a new chapter for this story and don`t forget to R &R OR like and follow,ohh~ don`t be so cruel just like and follow it easy right?.so please please R&R or like and follow ok. I will kill my self if you don`t R&R OR like and follow;(.**

 **Me:(Sniff sniff).**

 **Miss Mysteri: Why are you crying Braverian.**

 **Me:(Sniff sniff)because everybody don`t want to R &R OR like and follow me(sniff sniff).**

 **Miss Mysteri:(angry)Why you don`t like and follow her story,you want me to kill you with MAH BABE?(kiss chainsaw).**

 **Me:Yes mysti kill them for me(sniff sniff)**

 **Miss Mysteri: okey~( run to you).**

 **Miss Mysteri:(ktump!) and kill you . hahahaha.**

 **Me:hahahhah thank you mysti(muah).**

* * *

 **At the cafeteria...**

 **"(** Hug bravery) love you bravery.(sing lalalala)"said Mysteri.

"(Sweat drop) Why you hug me?"said bravery with knife at hand.

"ops bravery-chan angry,bravery-chan angry"said mysteri over and over.

"(sweat drop) Haa~ she hyper active to me"said Minako with Bazookas at hand.

"(sweat drop) A-aah Mi-Minako D-Don`t b-be s-so cr-cruel t-to h-her"Bravery said with a shudder of fear.

"Lalalala,Minako angry , bravery-chan angry, lalalala"said Mysteri in hyper active.

"I can not stand it any longer with her like that(frowned)" said Minako with bazookas at hand.

"slow down Minako(sweat drop)" said Bravery.

" I guess to three if you do not stop i will shoot you"said Minako.

"Lalalala, minako angry, lalala"said Mysteri still in hyper active.

"Hey you two, calm down"said Bravery.

"One, Two, Three."said Minako.

 **(KABOOM!** **)**

"AAA-AAAK,HEHE"Said Mysteri in fainting.

"(sweat drop) why you do that to her"said Bravery.

"Hahahaha,matches your face" said Minako in madness.

 **DING DONG DING DONG...**

"Haah...break time is over. Let`s go to class"Said Bravery.

"Yeah let`s go to class" said Minako.

"AAK-AAAAK,HEHE." Said Mysteri still in fainting"

"what about her, who want to carry her?"said Minako.

"Let me bring her to class"said Bravery.

"Okey then"said Minako.

 **AT THE CLASS..**

"Mysteri wake up"said Bravery

"emm..hmm"said mysteri

"wake up! class is over" said Brevery.

"HAH! Class is over!" said Mysteri.

" Yes class is over"said Bravery.

"Haa~ i already miss learning."said Mysteri

" It`s okay, i can teach you."said Bravery with tumbs up.

" Really?"said Mysteri.

"Yes!" said Bravery.

"(Hug Bravery) love you bravery-chan"said Mysteri.

"(sweat drop) okay, okay how about tonight"said Bravery.

"Of curse!"said Mysteri in exited.

"okay give me your address"said Bravery.

"(write address). This is my address" said Mysteri in exited.

"Okay let`s go home"said Bravery.

"Okay Bravery-chan"said Mysteri.

"Bye bye mysti-chan. Tonight i`ll go to your home"said Bravery.

"Mysti-chan?ahh..nevermind. BYE BYE BRAVERY-CHAN!(SHOUTED)."said Mysteri with smile to Bravery.

* * *

 **OK GUYS I GONNA STOP IT RIGHT THERE CUZ I HAVE NO MUCH TIME NOW SO I WILL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER OK . XD**


End file.
